1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to rock removal devices and more particularly pertains to a new rock removal device for attachment to a skid steer to facilitate removal of large rocks from soil and replacement of soil into the void left by removed rocks.
2. Summary of the Disclosure
An embodiment of the disclosure meets the needs presented above by generally comprising a connection portion that has a rear face, a lower edge, and an upper edge. The connection portion is configured for engaging a skid steer. A pair of side plates extends from the connection portion. The side plates are spaced from each other. The distal section of the side plates relative to the connection portion includes a barbed portion. Each of the side plates has a top edge and a lower edge. The top edges taper toward an associated one of the lower edges as the side plates extend away from the connection portion and towards the barbed portions. The side plates are configured to be extended into a ground surface to extract boulders from the ground surface with the barbs.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the disclosure in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the disclosure that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the disclosure, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the disclosure, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.